


(OF THE) TWISTED.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s New York, A twisted ending, Auror! Harry, Betrayal, Blood Sacrifices, Dark Magic, Dark! Drarry, Dark! Fic, Death, Descriptive deaths and torture scenes, Driven to insanity, Eventual BAMF! Credence, Eventual BAMF! Draco, Eventual BAMF! Harry, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Gruesome deaths, Harry Potter - Freeform, High Intelligence, M/M, MACUSA, Magic, Mass murders and killings, Mentions Of The Salem Witch Trial, Mentions of Albus and Gellert's duel, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of Religious Matters, Mentions of WWI & Future Talk of WWII, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of the NSPS, Murder, Occurs in New York, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Summoning Rituals, The stripping of all morals, Time Travel, Tom Riddle is involved, Torture, Twisted Trio, Unbreakable Bond, Usage of 'Imperio', Violence, Witchcraft, crossover of timelines, first wizarding war, mentions of satanism, power, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins





	1. (OF THE) TWISTED.

__

_**"everybody in the world** _ _**knows i'm a little** _ _**twisted."** _

* * *

 

_**[ SUMMARY ]** _

_**\- HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY ARE TIRED OF THEIR LIVES, AND WANTING A CHANGE, THEY TIME TRAVEL BACK IN TIME INTO THE 1920s; EVENTUALLY COMING ACROSS A TEEN BY THE NAME OF CREDENCE BAREBONE.** _

_**NEITHER SIDE IS WELCOMING AT FIRST, BUT AFTER A BIT OF TIME SPENT, THESE THREE WIZARDS BEFRIEND AND KNOWLEDGE IS ACQUIRED AMONGST ONE ANOTHER. AND CONSIDERING TWO ARE FROM THE FUTURE, AND ONE IS FROM THE PAST, AND IDEA STRIKES UP TO ADD IN A FEW THINGS INTO THE TIMELINE.** _

_**AND WITH THIS, THEY CHANGE THE HISTORY OF THE WIZARDING WORLD...** _

_**FOR THE WORST.** _

 

_**(OR)** _

**_\- IN WHICH A DOUBLE-TIME TRAVEL_ ** **_RESULTS IN THE CREATION OF A DEADLY WIZARDING TRIO THAT CHANGES THE FATE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, AND THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, AS YOU KNOW._ **

* * *

 

_**[ CASTING ]** _

_**________________** _

_EMIL LENNSTRAND AS  **DRACO MALFOY**_

_**' THE ONE THEY FEAR YET HATE'** _

_**" DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME. DON'T YOU EVER THINK YOU'RE CAPABLE OF THAT."** _

_**"I AM BEGINNING TO LOSE INTEREST AND WASTING MY TIME IS A VERY DANGEROUS THING TO DO."** _

_**\** _

_BRIAN WHITTAKER AS _ **HARRY POTTER**

_**' THE ONE THEY LOVE '** _

**_" KEEP THIS IS MIND IF YOU HAVE THE DESIRE TO LIVE;_ **

**_I CAN BE NICE ,_ ** **_BUT KNOW THAT I'VE KILLED BEFORE,_ ** **_AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DO IT AGAIN. "_ **

**|**

_SEN MITSUJI AS  **CREDENCE BAREBONE**_

_**' THE ONE THEY UNDERESTIMATE '** _

**_" I KNOW NOW I WASN'T BORN TO BE SOFT AND QUIET;_ **

**_I WAS BORN TO MAKE THE EARTH SHATTER,_ ** **_AND CRUMBLE AT MY FINGERTIPS. "_ **

**|**

_JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER AS _ **GELLERT GRINDELWALD**

**_' THE DARKEST WIZARD OF HIS TIME '_ **

**_" DO YOU TRULY YOU BELIEVE YOU HARNESS A POWER THAT'S AS DESTRUCTIVE AS MINE?_ _DO YOU, TOO, HAVE A DEEP INTEREST IN THE DARK ARTS?_ **

_**IF SO, I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS AS MY APPRENTICE. "** _

**|**

_ AND _

_TOBY REGBO AS  **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**' THE GREATEST SORCERER OF MODERN TIMES '** _

_**"IT IS NOT ABOUT HOW MANY SPELLS YOU SHOUT OUT IN A BATTLE OR HOW MANY AIMS YOU HIT,** _

_**IT IS ABOUT HOW MUCH DEPTH AND FOCUS ON THEIR DEATH RUNS BEHIND IT. "** _

_**____  
** _

**_"but they never knew just how far i was_ ** **_willing to go."_ **

 

* * *

 

**[ EXTRA ]**

**\- this is not a shipping fic between harry, draco, and credence; the names within the title simply stands for the characters in the story. though, there will be moments where some might guess it to be a pairing. all three simply have a mere fascination with each other, and their knowing.**

**-sometimes this story will be fast paced.**

**\- the story will get progressively darker as each chapter goes on.**

**- i literally came up with this story within a day so additions, rewrites, might be a frequent thing of this story; along with long times before an update.**

**\- this entire thing was inspired by the song, 'twisted' by missio.**

 

* * *

 

**[ WARNING ]**

**\- the following story will contain dark and mature themes.**

**there will be the mentioning of things such as solipsism, phenomenalism, agnosticism, and atheism, along with extremely debated and heated talks of religious matters. not only that, you will have** **destructive romance, the featuring of the dead language, latin, and graphic depictions of violence (death, torture, blood removals/rituals, etc..)**

**cannibalism, necromancy, enucleation, fornication, adultery, sadism, and machoism are some of the other things that'll be mentioned within this story. (and if you remember things going on during this time such as the secondary world war, and the rise of hitler, then be aware that they will be included in this story as well.)**

**the list of mentions could go on to be said about this story, but overall, this is a really gritty and dark and demented tale, it's the stripping of all morals, and the spiral into madness, so viewer discretion is advised for those who chose to read, and the following warning should not be taken lightly.**

 

* * *

 

**[ AUTHOR'S NOTE ]**

**\- if your favs weren't evil before, they sure as hell are now.**


	2. EPIGRAPH. 'ONE BY ONE'

_"one by one,_

_they will all_

_be **dead."**_

 

_"whether they have their rib cages_

_pried into and split apart,_

_laughter ringing as the flesh rips,_

_and bones crack,_

_their killer now holding up_

_their still beating heart **,**_

 

_have their esophagus_

_bitten into_

_and_

_ripped out before them,_

_failed arms,_

_and suffocated yells,_

_this scene growing old,_

_but soon after, death takes its toll,_

 

_or hands reaching back,_

_and_

_snapping their jaws open;_

_striping down to the skeleton as they peel away_

_the skin;_

_fingers nails dug into their scalp,_

_blood dripping down_

_the middle_

_of the **head.** "  
_

 

 

 

_"one by one,_

_we will throw their bodies out into the sea._

_him, you and me,_

_the piles can be divided amongst us **three.**_

 

 

_decomposed or alive,_

_you ignore their plea,  
_

_against the eternal terror and torture in store,_

_when you are done,_

_and they are talking no more_

_run back out into the night,_

_and continue the killing **spree,**_

 

 

_sit on your throne,_

_with your designated color_

_that matches your power_

_and give your best manners,_

_as your were taught by_

_from your mother._

_drink the goblet,_

_filled with your victim's blood_

_the surprised onlookers,_

_when they ask what you've done,_

_simply take a sip,_

_and smirk;_

_and don't word._

_eventually, when the town is cold_

_as our hearts,_

_and continue to take lives_

_like it's a sport_

_know that_

_not a soul will disagree,_

_because they now_

_see what we **see."**_

 

 


End file.
